Pancakes
by SilverCascade
Summary: Kinzie is reading self-help books in an attempt to become more normal, and the boss decides to help the girl by setting her up with someone she's had and eye on for a long time... Kinzie/Oleg, fluff!


**A/N:** _Hey there! It's been around two months since I've posted anything here [eep!] and I've missed writing for this fandom! :3 I've just had really bad all-around writers block, not to mention serious exams! So, here is a little fluffy story I put together one evening, and if it makes you 'aww' at all, I've succeeded. Also, if there's a little reference to 'H4CK3D', so if you wanna read that too, it's chilling on my profile, though that isn't a necessity to understand this story :)x  
-_

The weather was strangely nice for that time of year. Where the rain should have battered against the windows of the inner sanctum and the corrugated walls of the warehouse, there was only sunlight. It wasn't the spacious, sleepy sunlight of early spring either, but the brutal and invading glare of mid-summer. But that was not the only strange thing about the afternoon, because for the first time in a long, _long _time, ex-FBI agent Kinzie Kensington had ventured outside unaccompanied by her teammates.

Beside her crib lay a small grassy patch with a few shaded trees, and on this fine day, she lounged in the shade in a T-shirt and jeans, reapplying the factor 75 sun-lotion to her bare neck and arms. Kinzie had finally 'tossed away' her beloved federal jacket - well, she'd hidden it in a drawer out of sight. _What the boss doesn't know won't hurt her..._

A little over two months had passed since the takeover of the city, and the filming for _Gangstas in Space_ had only just concluded. Steelport, apart from a few breakouts from a couple of rogue brutes and such, had been fairly quiet, allowing the introvert to focus on what she saw as 'self-growth'. On the boss' advice and her own longing, Kinzie had taken to reading self-help books to become more _normal_ and tackle her issues, which she didn't see as issues, per se, but whatever.

"They aren't problems," she'd protested about her paranoia and agoraphobia, "If I like them!"

Kinzie had started going outside little by little nonetheless; firstly to the door, then to the grassy knolls and eventually even heading out to Smiling Jacks on special occasions for a solitary snack. _Maybe the world isn't as bad I think._

She leaned back onto the rich grass, the top of her head resting just outside of the line of darkness. Pulling out the e-reader from her bag, her lips curled around the pink straw; she sipped the ice-cool lemonade, and as she felt the top of her fiery-red hair warm up, squinted at the screen and began to read aloud from where she had left off.

"The fifth rule of accomplishment is self-belief. If you believe in something hard enough, or believe that you can do something well, you can do it. The sixth rule of accomplishment is not letting the success go to your head, as it will only feed the egocentric part of your personality, giving you a false sense of self-worth..."

Kinzie trailed off, skipping the next few tips. _They just contradict themselves,_ she noticed, sighing.

"The tenth rule of accomplishment is not to dwell on your actions for too long before or after you have completed them. This can cause confusion, disrupting your clear new mind space..."

_You don't say,_ she thought, rolling her eyes. _But that's where I'm going wrong..._

Ever since that online conversation with the boss all those months ago, where that little bastard Matt had humiliated her, Kinzie took to looking at the benevolent giant in a new light. She'd thought him charming from the minute she first saw him, but the boss' implication that they might actually hook up set off a flurry of emotion in her heart. Of course, she would never fully admit these feelings to anyone but herself, but that didn't stop her from gathering and keeping _certain images_ on her hard drive, which was now doubly encrypted, just to be safe.

Kinzie exhaled, placing the e-reader down. Maybe it was time to heed the book's advice to stop dwelling and start doing? No, it was far too soon. She wanted to take a step, but a small one.

The fed had never been particularly close with the remaining DeWynter sister, but decided she would probably handle the situation more delicately than the Saints' leader. Dialling the number on her cell phone, she held her breath as the phone rang. Once, twice, thrice...

'The caller you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the tone.'

"I'm not doing this by message!" she said, shaking her head and hanging up. _Damn it, I'm going to have to talk to the boss...  
-_

As dusk approached, Kinzie sat on the comfortable red-leather of the stools at Smiling Jacks. She had only just arrived, but her nerves made her shake. Glancing at the door every few seconds, her hands cupped around the milkshake, she embodied apprehension. The sunlight stroked the glass with its waning fingers, begging to be let in; the waitress leaned over and closed the blinds. It was busy, and Kinzie couldn't help but feel a little claustrophobic, especially being around so many _couples_.

She gazed at them wistfully, losing herself in her fantasy. She longed to feel his huge, comforting hands around her body, holding, touching, _loving_ her… "Oh, Oleg," she breathed.

A firm grip on her shoulder made her jump; she screamed.

"Still jumpy as ever, Kinz," smiled the boss, pulling out a stool bedside her. _That bikini top with the white star looks good with matching pants._ Looking at the swagger with which the woman moved, Kinzie couldn't help but think she'd walked into something excessive.

"Hi. And please never do that again."

"I see you ditched the jacket and gloves," she said, eyeing up Kinzie's fleur-de-lis pattered T-shirt. "Lookin' good. Gang pride and all that shit."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"And its Oleg you wanted to talk about?" she winked.

"Uh…" Kinzie blushed as she realised the woman had overheard her. "I-"

"Oleg," she nodded, flippant. "You're only ever this nervous when it comes to him. You wanna fuck him?"

"Uh, I guess." Kinzie stumbled over her words. "Though it's always about sex with you, isn't it?" What the boss said was true, but she wanted more than just a friend with benefits.

"You want the couple-y stuff too, don't 'cha?" she sighed. The boss never understood the deal with commitment or relationships. _One night stands, sure. A fuck buddy, sure. But a boyfriend…nah, not for me, though Kinzie seems like she'd do well with that shit._

"Promise me you won't do anything, you know, stupid. I just thought I'd tell you. A small step towards a bigger goal, like _How to live your Dream Life_ says and-"

"Fuck that shit!" laughed the boss. "I got a better idea." She whipped out her cell and dialled a number.

"What are you-" Kinzie began to panic.

"Oh, hey _Oleg_," smirked the dark-haired woman, green cat-eyes glittering with mischief. "How are you?"

The hacker's eyes widened. "No, don't do _that_!" She reached over, trying to grab the phone from the other woman, who leaned backwards and away from Kinzie's feeble grasps at thin air. "Give me the phone!"

"No, I'm not busy. What about you?" The boss held Kinzie off with an arm barrier, pushing her back.

"Give me the fucking phone!" Kinzie cried, flailing arms reaching for the device. "Or I'll…I'll corrupt it. I'll break it apart and-"

"I can pick up a new one from your crib," she shrugged.

"Ugh, I hate you!"

"The background noise? I'm here with Kinzie." The redhead stopped fighting and leaned in, intrigued to know what her crush thought of her presence. The boss suddenly laughed.

"What did he say?" Kinzie whispered, agitated.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell her. See you later." The boss hung up, still chuckling to herself.

"What did he say about me?"

"Not much. But he wants to meet us in Sunset Park around noon tomorrow, for lunch."

"Us? Why?"

She shrugged. "All I know is I'm gonna be outta town this weekend," the older woman winked. "Now's your chance, Kinz. Don't fuck up." Whistling, she sauntered out, keys jingling in her hand.

Kinzie remained still for many minutes after the boss' departure, pushing her frames up along the bridge of her nose. The other woman had done with a single phone call what she failed to work up the courage to do for months.

_All that agonizing, all that secret worrying…_

The redhead then realised she would need additional help to see this through.

Pulling out her own phone, she dialled the person she previously attempted to get hold of. A few rings later, the recipient picked up.

"Viola DeWynter speaking. Who is this?"

"It's Kinzie," she announced. "And I really need your help…"  
-

Many hours later, Kinzie didn't look that much different as she pulled over in her purple _Criminal_, but she sure _felt _different. Viola had been unable to part the girl with her jeans, but had convinced her to purchase a new blouse; a dark grey classic with a purple heart across the chest, and long sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Kinzie had also refused to change her hairstyle, but Viola helped her wash and style it in its typical fashion; it now shimmered and bounced with her every move. She even had on a little mascara.

Viola didn't see the point of Kinzie's nerves; the _experiment_ was more likely to mess up than the girl, and frankly, they were both as awkward as each other. It was a strange kind of perfect. However, she was proud of the fact that she got Kinzie in heels; simple black heels, but they looked good and weren't _too _uncomfortable.

Wobbling out of the car, the hacker headed to the gates of Sunset Park; the wrought iron stopped glinting as the sky clouded over. Spotting the towering man just past the metal barrier, her heart sped. He held a wicker basket and wore his usual attire, looking especially dashing with a hint of a smile on his face as he saw her.

"Over here, Kinzie!" he called, sitting down under the trees. Shyness swept over her as she headed towards him.

"Hi, Oleg," she said, joining him on the grass. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine. You look…" he looked her up and down, trying to find the right word. "Different. New glasses?"

She giggled. "Yes, actually – same style, just newer. Thanks for noticing." Oleg went to open the basket. She leaned in and touched his arm, looking interested, just as Viola taught her. "What's in there?"

"I brought picnic," he said, spreading the chequered cloth and gesturing for her to sit there. He then handed her a plate and placed on it a stack of still warm pancakes from the heated container, the honey oozing out of the golden-fried, heart-shaped batter, standing tall and slightly shaky like a symbol of his heart. "I made these; you like them, no? Maybe they are better than the one you have in Smiling Jacks?" he joked.

Kinzie looked from the plate of romantic deliciousness to the thoughtful man who had provided her with them and back again. "Thanks," she said finally, taking the plastic fork and indulging in a mouthful. "Mmm, these are really good!" She was pleasantly surprised by the way they melted on her tongue. A trickle of honey ran down the corner of her mouth; the giant's large thumb gently swiped it away. They gazed into each other's eyes for a split second; Kinzie turned away and coughed a little, embarrassed.

"Uh, the boss isn't coming," she blurted. That was probably the reason he had gone to all this effort, to impress the leader of the Saints rather than _her_.

Oleg nodded. "Of that I am aware. I knew she was to be out of town this weekend."

"Then why invite us both-"

"I wanted to spend time with _you_, Kinzie," he said, fine crinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes as he spoke. "It is rare that I find an intellectual equal."

"You could have just asked me out like a normal person," she said, shaking her head. "But I'm glad we're here." She took a forkful of the sweet food and fed it to the giant, cupping his chin with her smooth hands. "And its only fair the chef gets to try his damn good food!"

He swallowed, smiling at her touch, and then took the fork from her, proceeding to feed her a little of the divine food. They continued like this, chatting casually about the weather and current events, and alternating turns in enjoying the morsels of love until it was all gone. Kinzie helped him pack the things away. The weather had begun to perk up too.

"Shall we enjoy the park? We could take a stroll, if you wish," Oleg suggested. She nodded, slipping her hand into his. He held her with a grip as mild as a summer breeze, and they walked, hand-in-hand along the footpath. Suddenly, the heel of her shoe caught in a crack, and she lost her balance, heading face first onto the path. Oleg's hand reached out and swept her up in one swift motion; she felt like a princess as she lay in his arms, drowning in his soulful expression.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She got to her feet again; the silence between them was comfortable, yet Kinzie couldn't look at him as she walked. She chose instead to observe the gorgeous scenery; the green dotted with pinks and blues seemed so much more vivid than if she were alone.

Oleg snuck shy glances at the girl, watching her face light up at the sight of the flowers. _She can try to hide her feminism behind technology as much as she wishes,_ he thought, watching her with longing. _But she is still beautiful._

Kinzie turned back. "What're you looking at?" she asked, a pink flush rising to her cheeks. _He's been staring at me._

"A pretty lady," he smiled. "So, what is new with your technology?"

"Well," she began, a sudden spring in her step. "A new order came through yesterday, and its pretty neat. Tiny computers, no bigger than your thumb…" she trailed off, glancing at their clasped hands. "Maybe not your thumb, but small computers anyway."

"I have heard of these, though a mere ten years ago, the smallest were the size of my hands," he boomed, laughing. "But yes, these tiny miracles are good for you hackers?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, they make bugging things so much easier, and they're cheap too. The best thing, though, is the wiring; sonar signal receptors crossed with traditional copper wires to make them more unique."

"I do not understand. Sonar? I am accustomed to copper as a means of wiring, but how will sonar work?" he puzzled.

"Not quite wiring. More like communication – the way the message itself is sent."

"I see; it is now more secure due to…. Ah, it is marvellous how technology has progressed!"

"You don't know how _nice_ it is not having to explain myself every five seconds," she sighed, content.

"The boss is a well-meaning sociopath, but she is a little…what is the word I seek?"

"Technologically retarded?"

"That will suffice," he chuckled. "It is nice to 'hang out' with you, Kinzie."

"I'm having fun too," she said, suddenly feeling coy.

"I am serious." They stopped; he took both of her hands in his and pulled her close, looking straight down into her eyes, into her heart. Her breath caught in her throat. Their bodies stood inches apart and she inhaled the aroma of his musky cologne. "I realised my true feelings when Killbane tried to destroy the city…we thought we were going to die, and I could think of only your face."

She coloured up again, turning away from his words. "You're too sweet."

"Perhaps. But only for you, my dear one," He leaned in, softly placing his lips on hers. Kinzie's eyes flickered shut as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Oleg hoisted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

_He tastes like honey and apples and vodka, _she noted, kissing him with more force. He returned the favour, running his hands along her back and through her hair, freeing it of the pins. Stumbling through the bushes, they did not stop until Oleg's back rested against a tree.

Making out like teenagers in the heat of the moment, they were overcome with rush of feelings, both psychological and physical. Oleg's skin prickled at her touch, and he inhaled her flowery scent. _Her lips are so sugary, her tongue like sweeties…_ His large hands wavering across her body felt just like she'd imagined; soft and gentle and hot and cold, all at once. They slipped down the tree until Oleg was on his back and Kinzie rolled on top of him.

"I love you," she murmured, splaying out her body on his. "I've loved you since the beginning, my Russian superman."

"Since the first time we met, I have loved you too, my mousy one, and I still do," he said, picking up her arm and trailing kisses upwards from the inside of her pale wrist.

She giggled, rolling off of him and taking his hand again. "We should do this again sometime," she said, playing with his fingers, the golden ring a cool contrast to his warm body.

"I would like that very much," he agreed, propping himself up on an elbow to gaze at her caramel eyes. "I could teach you Latin if you wish? You expressed your interest a while back. It would be pleasant to converse in a proper language."

"That sounds fun, but maybe we could go out at night," she said, fluttering her eyelashes. "And go back to your place…"

Oleg raised his eyebrows. "I would like that very _very_ much." The couple lay back on the grass, staring at the clouds as a quiet calm descended, watching the world go by.

"Oleg?" asked Kinzie, turning to look at him.

"Yes?"

"It was KGB, right?"

He faltered, loyalties torn. "Yes," he said eventually. "You were right the first time you guessed." Who could say no to those large, doe-like eyes? "Why do you ask?"

Kinzie cocked her head to the right, thinking. "I've been asked by the boss to build a certain…structure," she said. "Like, a really big one."

"How may I be of assistance?" he asked, curiosity ignited. Though Temple had bragged enough about it, STAG hadn't launched the_ Daedelus_ program before their downfall. The boss had, however, shown a profound interest in the _Thermopylae_…

She smiled as she thought, choosing her words with care. "How much do you know about big, aircraft carrier boats?"

"Kinzie, I was under the infiltration branch," he said, laughing. "I know what airships are, but nothing about building one."

The girl looked disappointed. "Oh, well. It was worth a shot."

"I know what will cheer you up," he said, grinning. He reached over and pulled her close, and brought their lips together again.

"Picking up where we left off," she murmured. "I like it."  
-

**A/N: **_What did you think of my first attempt at writing fluff? I love Kinzie/Oleg as a ship, what with it being so canonically adorable, and I had to write something for it! Feel free to leave me a review telling me what you thought, and if you liked it, you can favourite it too!  
See you later, sexy gator!;D_


End file.
